Christina's seduction
by Sonicandamy1212
Summary: Christina becomes more attracted to Jessie after hooking up with her twice. Christina would stop at nothing to hope that Jessie feels the same.


Christina's seduction

Pairing: Jessie and Christina

Introduction

Christina becomes more attracted to Jessie after hooking up with her twice. Christina would stop at nothing to hope that Jessie feels the same.

* * *

><p>It was late night at the penthouse, Christina was in her room thinking about Jessie and how much she loved her. She became more attracted to her since she hooked up with her twice. Once at the hotel when they were drunk and the twice along with Emma when she busted them at the penthouse.<p>

Jessie was all Christina could think about.

"I need her again" said Christina

The next day, The Ross kids were at school, Jessie and Christina were alone. Jessie was at the screening room and then Christina joins her.

"Hi Jessie" said Christina

"oh hi Christina what brings you here" said Jessie

Jessie didn't say anything else because she was staring at her blue V neck dress

"Oh man she's hot" Jessie said in her head

"what's wrong" said Christina as she sat next her

"nothing" said Jessie

Christina was looking at Jessie black dress and then started to touch Jessie

"why are so quiet then" Christina asked seductively

"Jessie please just give in" Jessie said in her head

"oh come on Jessie you like it when I touch you" said Christina as her hands touch her breast and then she kisses her neck

Jessie let out a soft moan

"is that a moan I hear" asked Christina as she takes Jessie's panties off from inside her dress and started to add two fingers into her pussy

Christina already saw that Jessie's pussy was already soaked

"I can't take it" Jessie said in her head

Then Jessie kisses Christina with full force but Christina's fingers were still in Jessie's pussy

Jessie was moaning in the kiss

Christina broke the kiss and started to suck her neck and she thrusts her fingers faster

"OH OH OH YES YES...FUCK IT I LOVE YOU CHRISTINA" screamed Jessie

Then Christina stopped thrusting

"I knew it would work" said Christina

"let's do this in my room" said Jessie

"I like that" said Christina

Jessie holds Christina's hand and leads her to her room. Jessie closes the door and she pushes Christina to the bed and then she got on her and they started to kiss each other. Jessie's tongue was begging for an entrance into Christina's mouth. Jessie and Christina took their heels off. Then Christina opened her mouth and Jessie slides her tongue inside and then they fall to the bed with Jessie lying on top of Christina

Jessie was sucking Christina's neck really hard

Christina was moaning loudly

After Jessie sucked Christina's neck, she takes Christina's dress and Jessie sees that Christina wasn't wearing a bra or panties

Jessie liked what she saw and then she started to suck on Christina's breast

"ohhhh yessss Jessie" Christina moaned

Jessie really likes Christina after all

Jessie stopped and then she got up and started to take off her black dress.

Christina was shocked over what she saw. When Jessie took off her dress, it's revealed that she's not wearing any bra or panties neither

Jessie and Christina swap places and now Christina was on top of Jessie

Christina puts her two fingers inside Jessie. Christina was going fast though

Jessie was squirming like crazy

"OH YES CHRISTINA YES" screamed Jessie as Christina continued thrusting inside Jessie and then licks Jessie's pussy

Jessie was grabbing the sheets really hard

"OH CHRISTINA I LOVE THIS oh GOD HARDER CHRISTINA PLEASE FUCK ME I'M GONNA CUM" screamed Jessie

Christina thrusted even faster and sucked Jessie

Jessie screamed loudly as she came on Christina's face

Jessie tries to get up and she did and after she did, she licked some of the cum off of Christina's lips

Jessie and Christina started to kiss each other

They both lied down

Jessie and Christina started to rub their pussies together, they were both moaning in pleasure

"look at me" Christina whispered

Jessie was looking at her as she and Christina were still rubbing their pussies

"cum with me" Jessie whispered as she was touching Christina's ass cheek

They were both going faster but then they felt their climaxes appoaching

"CHRISTINA I'M GONNA CUM" screamed Jessie

"ME TOO JESSIE" screamed Christina

They both came on the bed

Christina got off Jessie and lied down next to her

"oh Jessie I love you" said Christina

"I love you to Christina" said Jessie

Then they went to sleep

The End


End file.
